O Segredo de Ron Weasley
by Kelly Lovegood
Summary: Rony acha que traiu Hermione com uma garota chamada Vivian,só que ele não se lembra...enquanto tenta provar a verdade,as coisas se complicam ainda mais!
1. Chapter 1

**Um.**

Primeiro vi tudo em borrões.O teto de um quarto mal cuidado foi se formando na minha frente lentamente...o forro estava descascando,parecendo a ponto de cair sobre mim, e acho também que havia algo pingando dali.

Levantei cuidadosamente e sentei na cama (que balançava um pouco demais) e minha cabeça pesou como se mil trasgos estivessem pisando nela.

Olhei em volta.

Definitivamente aquele não era o meu porque estava todo bagunçado(e quando se divide um quarto com Hermione Granger,dificilmente espera que ele fique assim).Segundo porque a cama na qual estava deitado era dura e desagradável,bem diferente da que eu dormia com a minha mulher.

E terceiro porque a própria Hermione não estava lá.

Claro que eu não acordava todo dia ao lado dela,mas era de se esperar que em um sábado de manhã ela quisesse desfrutar de umas horas a mais de sono.

Me levantei ainda lentamente, tomando muito cuidado com a minha cabeça,mas mesmo assim não consegui evitar a onda de dor que a invadiu,assim que mudei de posição.

Eu definitivamente não deveria beber.

Sério,porque eu só tomei uns três copos de whisky e fiquei nesse estado!Quer dizer,pelo menos eu lembro que eram três,mas não podia afirmar nada.

Assim como não podia afirmar como vim parar ali...Aliás,eu nem sabia aonde o "ali" era.

Agora que minha cabeça já se acostumara, pude olhar melhor o lugar e conclui que realmente não o conhecia.O que eu estava fazendo ali?

Gelei.

Não por estar em um lugar em que não fazia menor idéia do que era,mas pelo que acabara de avistar.

Um sutiã.

Vermelho.

Largado no chão.

Hermione não tinha sutiãs vermelhos,dizia que não combinava com ela,.Eu não ligava,pois preferia vê-la sem sutiã nenhum.

Tentei me levantar,aquilo já estava mais do que estranho.E quando o fiz dessa vez,não só a dor de cabeça me assolou -agora um pouco mais fraca- mas também uma pontada no meu pé.O que logo descobri se tratar de um brinco também largado no chão,e que não fazia o menor estilo de Hermione.

Era grande e com uma flor enorme.

Não,definitivamente não era dela.

Essa conclusão me fez chegar a uma outra,ainda pior: aquelas coisas só podiam ser de outra mulher!

E estar no quarto de qualquer outra mulher que não fosse da minha família ou Hermione,só significava uma coisa...

Agora eu estava completamente gelado.

...

Quando entrei no meu quarto certo,Hermione estava dormindo tranqüila e inocentemente agarrada ao fiz o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordá rapidamente apenas a calça do pijama e me enfiei debaixo do lençol,envolvendo a cintura dela,como se tivesse passado a noite inteira ali.

-Amor?-Hermione perguntou sonolenta.

-Oi- Disse eu com uma voz derrotada.

-Você chegou agora?-Indagou ela virando-se pra mim,piscando os olhos por causa da claridade fraca que entrava pela pelo menos umas 5 da manhã.

-Faz um tempinho-Tentei contornar.

-Foi divertido?-Quis saber.

-Foi legal-Respondi simplesmente.

-Hum-Comentou ela encerrando a conversa.

Me deu um beijo rápido e se virou de novo.

Cara,eu tinha muita sorte.

Não só por ter uma esposa que não reclamava por ter chegado de uma festa as cinco da manhã,mas por ela ainda se importar comigo e perguntar se eu tinha me divertido.

Eu tinha sorte de ter Hermione.

Mas se bem que,pra aliviar minha culpa, pensei,não tinha nada demais chegar dificilmente saia pra festas,pelo menos não sem que assim não tinha muita graça.O que me fez concluir que fora uma burrice ainda maior ter aceitado ir dessa vez!

E talvez seja isso que Hermione estivesse levando em conta pra não reclamar.

Me ajeitei contra o corpo dela e adormeci.

Acordei e estava sozinho na cama.

Isso estava me irritando já...

Olhei para o relógio e eram 11 da manhã.Bem,não podia reclamar de Hermione não estar mais dormindo.

Isso significava que estava na hora de pensar sobre o que eu tinha feito na noite passada,já que havia acordado em um quarto de hotel completamente estranho,onde tinham coisas de uma mulher ,quando eu me recuperei e consegui descer as escadas,tive a boba esperança de que o sutiã e o brinco apenas fizessem parte da decoração,mas o cara na portaria disse extamente assim:

-A moça já foi embora,senhor.

Droga.

Aoende eu tinha me metido?

Precisava esclarecer tudo...saber o que tinha contecido...E logo!

-Ah,você acordou!- Exclamou Hermione entrando no estava anormalmente bonita...

Ou talvez fosse eu me sentindo culpado.

-Vou sair com a Gina,fazer compras pro bebê.

Os cabelos dela estavam soltos.O vestido era florol e justo.

-Parece ó estava tão feliz...e arrumada demais pra quem só ia fazer compras para o filho da minha irmã.

-Fiz café,quando resolver levantar daí tome um pouco,você está com uma cara horrível-Disse ela me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-E tome um banho também-Concluiu Hermione olhando feio pra mim-Tchau.

É claro que eu ia tomar banho! O que ela estava achando que eu era?

Mas óbvio,que só ia fazer isso quando chegasse a conclusão se a tinha traído ou não!

...

-Você o quê?

-O quê?

-Repete o que você acabou de dizer.

-Qual parte? A do sutiã ou do porteiro?

-Esquece-Disse Harry Potter largando-se no meu sofá-O que você acha que fez com ela?

-Sei lá,tinha a esperança que você me disesse-Declarei.

-Como é que eu vou saber?

-Sei lá cara,pelo menos você não tem um problema com alcóol como eu.

-Eu só sei o que você fez até ir embora da festa.

-Então conta-Pedi,me sentando també ser forte e me preparar pra ouvir aquilo.

-Bem,você tomou alguns copos de whisky e ficou meio doido...

-Quantos copos?

-O quê?

-Quantos copos,cara?

-Sei lá,uns três...

Viu? Pelo menos eu acertei essa parte.

-...Depois apostou uma partida de xadrex com o George,valendo a tal da Vivian como prêmeo.

-Quem?

-Vivian,a dançarina.

Eu nem consegui falar nada.

-E é óbvio que você ganhou e aí saiu com que desmaiaria assim que chegasse na porta,pelo estado em que estava,mas parece que não foi bem assim...

Harry terminou e ficou olhando apenado pra mim.Só estava recebendo olhares ruins naquele dia!

-Eu não posso ter feito isso!-Disse mais uma vez pra mim mesmo,me levantando-Eu não posso ter traído a ,eu traí a Hermione!

-Calma Rony-Pediu Harry sensatamente-Você estava bêbado e nem se lembra o que realmente aconteceu...

-Como você explica?-Perguntei desesperado-Eu acordar num hotel com o sutiã e o brinco de outra mulher?

-Eu não sei cara.Só tô dizendo que há uma chance de você não ter feito isso..

-Eu não posso acreditar-Repeti,ignorando ele- Não posso acreditar que traí Hermione..

Eu estava a beira das lágrimas,mas não tinha vergonha porque o Harry era o meu melhor porque eu amava muito a Hermione e não importava com mais nada além dela.

Que saco,eu tenho que parar de enumerar as coisas!

-Talvez você devesse falar com o George-Sugeriu Harry percebendo meu desespero-Ele conhece a garota,a tal da Vivian.

-É,pode ser-Aceitei sem muitas esperanças.

Eu tinha feito uma coisa horrível,eu tinha traído minha mulher!

Sentia que nunca mais conseguiria tocar,ou pelo menos olhar pra ela.

**N/A: Minha primeira tentativa de escrever pelo ponto de vista do que não esteja tão ruim...**

**Já terminei a história e só falta digitar(sim,eu ainda escrevo em cadernos)e vou postar a medida do número de reviews(só uma já vale)! Tchau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dois.**

Hermione arrancou minha camisa e jogou-a de qualquer jeito no chão,enquanto voltava a me beijar.

Me enrosquei aos cabelos dela,como se minha vida dependesse que admitir,estava meio desesperado.

Lentamente a deitei sobre a cama,nós dois ainda muito envolvidos naquele me abraçou com os braços e as pernas e puxou meu cabelo também.Já estava só de lingerie e eu só com a roupa de bem rápidos pra tirarmos as peças,pra falar a terminamos o jantar,conversamos um pouco e já estávamos nos abraç entendia a ansiedade de Hermione,fazia uma semana que a gente não ficava que ela andava meio cansada...mas hoje nã nem fez questão de ser romântica,apenas começou a me beijar lá no sofá,colocando as mãos por debaixo da minha camisa e não demorou muito,estávamos subindo para o quarto.

Eu sei,deveria estar me sentindo culpado pela coisa toda da Vivian,mas eu não resisti,afinal faziam sete dias inteiros que eu tava no contar,que ainda tinha aquela ínfima esperança de não ter feito nada,e eu podia me agarrar a ela com todas as forças.

-No que você está pensando?-Indagou Hermione sem fôlego,separando sua boca da minha.

-Nada-Respondi surpreso pela pergunta-Desculpe.

E tirei o sutiã dela pra compensar.

Eu e Hermione já estávamos a certo tempo juntos,então conhecíamos muito bem um ao sabíamos quando um dos dois estava ,como também sabíamos as preferências do exemplo,eu sabia que Hermione perdia a cabeça quando a beijava os seios.E ela sabia que eu gostava quando puxava meus cabelos com tanta força que arrancava alguns sei,era meio primitivo,mas era legal.

Tirei a peça de parecia apressada e eu não iria contrariá o que tinha de fazer pra excitá-la,embora ela não precisasse de muito estí que minha esposa estava um pouco precipitada é fez uma coisa que eu não gostava,que era beijar a minha orelha;isso sempre me deixava com um zumbido irritante depois.

Ela percebeu o erro e murmurou:

-Desculpe.

E eu disse:

-Certo.

Mas esse lapso de memória me pareceu estranho.O que eu tinha acabado de dizer sobre nós conhecermos muito bem um ao outro?

Falando nisso,sabe o que Hermione mais detestava na cama? Que eu fosse devagar...

E como estava bem disperso aquele dia,estava fazendo isso sem notar.Só me toquei quando ela falou:

-Vai logo-Sussurando impaciente.

E eu entendi o que Hermione queria e o fiz com calma.

Ela gemeu Mione não era de dar escândalo,mas hoje tudo estava diferente,e qualquer coisa podia acontecer.

Comecei a me movimentar.

Apoiei as mãos ao lado do seu corpo e isso ajudou um pouco na posição.

Eu estava encaixado nela,nossos rostos a centímetros um do pra sentir a respiração funda de Hermione,e praticamente penetrar naqueles olhos castanhos.

Como eu poderia ter traído um ser tão angelical como esse? Ela me fitava com tanta ternura,enquanto agarrava meu cabelo novamente,só poque sabia que eu gostava.

Me empurrei um pouco mais tão bom...Era sempre ótimo estar com ela...

A vida toda só tinha transado com a Hermione,e ela tudo no mundo pra que fosse assim pra sempre.

Uma onda de culpa me invadiu de puxou meu cabelo com mais força,ela percebeu que eu estava distante mais uma vez.

A beijei e nos perdemos nesse carinho,enquanto sentíamos as sensações maravilhosas que nos arrebatava.

Foi má senti até emocionado.

Não pelo sexo,claro,mas pela situaçã era mesmo um idiota!

Me larguei ao lado de Hermione na cama e tentei me pensamentos ainda muito embaralhados,divididos entre uma felicidade incontrolável e uma sensação de arrependimento.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Hermione perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Não-Respondi taxativo.

-Tem certeza?-Ela se virou pra mim

-Tenho-Confirmei.

Hermione sorriu.

-Como foi a festa ontem?-Indagou ela.

-Foi boa-Fui evasivo-O que você ficou fazendo?-Perguntei só pra desviar o assunto de mim.O que não esperava era Hermione corar e responder vacilante:

-Nada

E depois de um tempo disse:

-Quer tomar um banho?

E isso me fez pensar se ela não queria desviar o assunto também,como eu acabara de fazer,mas resolvi deixar isso pra lá.Provavelmente ela estava preocupada com o trabalho,ou coisa assim.

-Uau,você está com tudo hoje...-Comentei,a fazendo sorrir.

Se você acha que não agüenta...-Soltou ela,me desafiando.E como eu poderia negar um convite como esse?

...

-Cadê o George?-Perguntei pro Harry discretamente assim que cheguei na T'oca pro almoço de eu gostava desses almoços,mas ultimamente o único assunto que rolava era a gravidez de Gina e mamãe estava surtando com isso.E descontando tudo na gente,claro.

-Não chegou ainda-Respondeu Harry.

-Por que vocês estão sussurando?-Perguntou Hermione surgindo do nada.

-Não estamos sussurrando-Desconversou Harry rapidamente.

-Tá,sobre o que vocês estão "_conversando"_?-Perguntou Hermione ironicamente.

-Coisa de homem-Disse eu.

Hermione riu.

-Ah vamos,é alguma coisa sobre a festinha que vocês foram?- Ela quis saber ainda sorrindo.

Eu gelei.

Harry disfarçou.

-Ah não,aquela festa foi bem pra baixo.

-Sério? Porque o Rony voltou umas cinco da manhã...

-Ah ele apagou depois da terceira dose de Whisky-Explicou Harry.

-Ron,você não sabe nem ficar bêbado-Observou Hermione se divertindo.

-Não mesmo-Respondi sem sorrir,perdido nos meus próprios pensamentos.

Aí eu vi o estava entrando e cumprimentando todo mundo.Não perdi tempo.

-Dá licença-Pedi e fui até ele.

-Preciso falar com você-Disse pegando o braço do meu irmão e o levando pra um canto.

-Ei cara,o que foi?-Perguntou ele assustado.

-Quero que você me diga como encontrar aquela tal dançarina da festa-Fui direto ao assunto.

George me olhou com aquele seu ar de riso que eu odeio.

-Você gostou dela? Porque sabe,a Hermione...

-Cala a boca e me diz logo!

Ele ainda tinha aquele ar de riso idiota quando me deu o endereço de Vivian Hebert.

**N/A: Prómimo capítulo,quem sabe quando será...shaushuahsuah**


End file.
